She was Always the One
by CaskettCupcake
Summary: One shot. Beckett & Castle go to high school before the shadowing. If I continue it will be one shots. Just something I thought of. Not my best writing. It's something I add to when I need to clear my head and have major writer's block. Nothing special If I continue, the rating will change to M.


**High School Memories**

* * *

I twirled the pen in between my thumb and index finger as Mr. Clark continued his lecture. Today was probably one of the most boring-filled days of this week. Next period we'd have to be partnered up, which I prayed that my best friend, Lanie, would be my partner for the last project of our senior year.

I heard the cheerleaders behind me giggle as our class' "hottie" continued to flirt with them. I ignored the sounds of their nails tapping against their desks – obviously not paying attention to Mr. Clark's mundane lecture on the importance of having good grades until the end of this year. The same boring lecture we've received since we came in as mere freshmen.

"Mr. Rogers, would you like to share what you were whispering to Ms. Martinez?" Mr. Clark shot him a death glare, irritation clearing coloring his aged face.

Richard Rogers, class hottie, was incredibly smart, but honestly tried to get into any and every girls' pants, turned around in his seat to face our teacher, "No, sir." He answered.

"Well, maybe you should keep your eyes off the young ladies and be paying attention. Especially since this lecture is probably directed towards you."

Classmates let out the whispers of, "Burn" and "Ooooo".

* * *

"Girl, I'm so excited. I hope we're partners!" Lanie exclaimed as she shut her locker.

"I do, too. I mean, it's our biggest grade of the year _and_ it's the last one for the year. Honestly, we work so well together that we'd finish it in no time." I agreed.

"Plus, we're probably two of the smartest kids in that class - besides Richard. But, we all know he's too caught up trying to get with that Martinez girl that he won't do any work." Lanie laughed.

I nodded and started walking with her towards the room.

"He is so egotistical." I reminded her.

"Kate, we both know that as immature, egotistical, and stupid he acts, you have feelings for the kid." She teased.

"Riiiiight." I dragged out the word to emphasize my sarcasm to her statement. No matter how true it may have been, I was not going to admit it aloud.

* * *

"Ms. Beckett, you are partnered up with," the teacher reached her hand into the basket and pulled out a piece of paper with black scribbles written across it, "Mr. Rogers." She announced.

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach as I turned to face a now hysterically laughing, Lanie Parrish. I mouthed, "What the hell?" to her before turning around to face Richard who was smirking my way.

"God, this was going to be hell." I mumbled.

* * *

"So, what exactly is this project on?" Richard turned to face me with one of my books in his hand.

I grabbed the book out of his hand and placed it back in its original spot, "The Civil War." I reminded him.

"Hmm." He hummed, continuing his stroll through my room with fascinated eyes, "Cool."

"Yeah." I glanced at him before walking over to the door and cracking it open.

"Katie," My mother walked into the room with a bowl of chips, but stopped abruptly, "Oh," her eyes danced towards me, "You brought a guest. Hello," she placed the chips on the desk and made her way over to Richard, "I'm Katherine's mother." She extended her arm.

He gave her a dashing smile, "Why, hello, Mrs. Beckett. I'm Richard Rogers, but you can call me Rick." He grinned again.

"Ahh. Well, I see that you two have a project to do?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered.

"A man with manners; your mother must've taught you right." She gave a maternal smile, "Well, I'll let you two get back to work, then." She winked at me, leaving the chips and walking out the door.

* * *

"So, when do you get those off?" He asked, watching me scribble something across our paper.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Braces. Your braces, when do you get 'em off?" He smiled.

"In a couple of months. Why?" I continued with his small talk.

"Well, you're really pretty. I'm sure having those pearly whites without those metal bars on them will make you even prettier." He explained in a flirt manner.

I ignored his tone, "Let's just get to work, okay?" I shot back.

"Playing hard to get," He muttered, "I like it." I glanced back up to see him wink.

"For a guy who's practically grown, you act like a twelve year old." I shook my head.

* * *

"So, how does that feel?" Dr. Michaels asked as I glided my tongue over my now free of "chains" teeth.

"Amazing." I grinned, showing her a cheeky grin.

"You look beautiful, Kate." She smiled back, rolling in her chair to my side with a mirror.

"I can't believe that after two years, they're finally off!" I practically cheered.

* * *

Lanie ran up to me holding up a bag of McDonalds, "Here, Best friend. You deserve this after getting that metal out of your mouth. Now, show me those white teeth!" She grinned.

I flashed a smile, taking the bag from her hands, "I can't stop smiling." I grinned again.

"Aye, Kate, looking good." Richard walked past.

"Thanks, Richard." I smiled.

"Maybe one day I can take you out of a date and get to see that smile more often." He leaned against the lockers blocking me away from Lanie like a wall.

"No thanks. You're like a two year old on a sugar rush. You can go ask Candie, though. I'm sure she'd love a piece of you, Richard." I teased.

"Will you stop calling me Richard? It's so…. Professional. Call me Rick." He slightly frowned.

"Bye, Richard." I grabbed Lanie by the wrist and made my way off to class, sipping my milkshake.

"Richard Rogers asks you out on a date and you just rejected him!" Lanie practically shouted.

"So?" I replied.

"You've liked him for years now and the chance you get with him, you turn it down!" She exclaimed, thrashing her hands in the air in shock.

"I refuse to be another one of his conquests." I explained.

* * *

_**7 Years Later…**_

"Sir, I haven't found a lead yet." I responded.

"Beckett, you're our best detective here. I'm sure you'll find som-."Captain Montgomery was cut off by the voice of Esposito.

"Boss, we found a lead!" He rushed in holding a file.

"Who is it?" I turned my head to face him.

"A Mr. Richard Castle." He looked down at the file.

"Let's go get him." I said, grabbing my coat.

_Richard Castle._ I should've known. I read his books almost thirty times since my mother's passing.

* * *

_**Several Months Later…**_

"Why, dear Detective, we meet again." He smirked.

"Oh joy." I replied with a bland tone.

"You know, I know you from somewhere." He started.

My heart skipped a beat, he couldn't remember. There was no way in hell he remembered me from high school. He paid attention to me for probably a couple weeks but my rejection made him forget me. Plus, he was a hot, best-selling author now and had plenty of females swarming him. 'Please, don't remember me,' I prayed.

"I don't think you do." I replied, reaching over the counter to grab my coffee from the man across it. I walked away from Rick, leaving him behind.

He followed.

"You look so familiar." He continued.

"Well, I did arrest you almost a year ago. That's the first time we've met." I tried to persuade him to give up.

"No. No. No. No." He shook his head, "We've met before then. I can feel it."

"Whatever, Rogers." I slipped up and called him by his original last name.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing, Richard." I again, slipped.

"High school!" He shouted.

"Excuse me?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"We did a project back during senior year. I knew I knew you. You're way too beautiful to forget." He laughed.

"Well, you forgot once." I stated and walked to my car.

"You rejected me." He whispered.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and continued searching for my keys.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"I'm not going to be a conquest." I replied. _Déjà vu._

"We'd be great together, you know." He ignored my response.

I turned to face him and leaned in slowly, placing my hand on his chest and whispering into his ear, "You have no idea." I unlocked the door and got in.

His jaw was slightly lowered as he watched me drive off. Rejection? Two points to team Beckett, for rejecting such a ruggedly handsome man, twice.

* * *

**Ehh. I don't think I'm going to continue this unless you all like it. However, if it turns out that you do in fact like it, it'll just be a bunch of one-shots thrown together. Nothing serious, though. **


End file.
